


All It Took Was a Hug

by suiigetsuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is lame i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiigetsuu/pseuds/suiigetsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat realizes that maybe, just maybe he doesn't hate Kankri as much as he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took Was a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift and I really hope that the person I wrote this for enjoys it.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and holy shit you want to kill Kankri Vantas.

He has been nonstop talking to you, and you don’t think you can handle his voice anymore. It’s like this dude doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up. You have been avoiding him at all costs, and when you spotted that ugly red sweater of his, you would do everything to try and make sure he doesn’t see you. You’re not even sure how long you can take this.

“Karkat, don’t you find it a bit rude to go and ignore your ancestor?” Rose asks you as you hide behind her as Kankri walks across the hallway. 

“How the hell would it be rude? You try having an ancestor who talks nothing but complete and utter shit to you 24/7,” you murmur quietly so Kankri doesn’t hear your usual loud voice. Rose shakes her head and watches Kankri vanish and she turns around, facing you. She gives you a small smile of reassurance. 

“Think of it this way, when will be the last time you’ll ever see your ancestors? Go and make friends with him,” she says to you. You roll your eyes and fold your arms across your chest. You’re so irritated with her for telling you to go and make friends with him.

She doesn’t understand! She actually likes talking a lot! Maybe her and Kankri will be good friends instead. You have no intention being friends with a stupid imbecile like him. She shoos you away and you decide to make your way to go somewhere else instead. 

Being cautious where you walk, you happen to bump into Dave. Dave is a few inches taller than you, which kind of irks you. You look up at him and raise your eyebrow.

“Do you mind moving your pathetic, not ironic ass out of the way?” 

“I hear you’ve been avoiding Kankri. That dude keeps calling your name like an owner who lost their puppy. You should go and talk to him.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I just fucking said no and that’s my final answer. Why can’t you and that stupid Lalonde take a goddamn hint?” You seethe. You’re starting to feel like maybe the humans are actually idiots. You can’t believe you almost started to believe that they weren’t.

Dave shrugs his shoulders and steps out of your way, and you continue making your way to somewhere where Kankri will not even bother to look. You walk a lot more cautiously, hoping to god that you will not run into him. Instead, you run into Porrim.

God damn it. How many people are you going to run into? Before she can say anything, you just carefully get out of her way so she doesn’t say anything about Kankri to you. You don’t want to hear his name, you don’t want to hear his voice, and you definitely don’t want to see him.

You feel like you need to stop wishing for things because clearly things do not go your way. You could wish for real food and not shit, but your wish would not come true and you will still be stuck with shit. You say this because you have just bumped into Kankri, when you could’ve sworn that he went the opposite direction as you.

“Ah, I was looking for you.”

“Funny, because I was avoiding you,” you say, your voice going back to being loud and obnoxious. There was no reason to be quiet again, considering Kankri had found you. Kankri’s eyebrows   
furrow, and you feel no guilt whatsoever. Why should you?

“Hm, I see. I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff concernin—”

“Look, I don’t care about what you wanted to talk about. I don’t care what it concerns, and I certainly don’t give a fuck about whatever comes out of your mouth. I’m surprised someone who claims to be smart is dumb enough to think I give two shits about what they say. Now do me a favor and get the fuck away from me.”

Maybe that was a bit too harsh.

He starts to frown a little, but for some reason he still continues to talk.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to be warmed up, that was all. The temperature in this place is horrible and I figured you would be cold.”

What?

“Uh, I’m sure that I am feeling warm enough, thanks for your shitty offer though,” you say, pushing him aside. “I have other things to do that do not evolve around you.” You’re about to walk off until you feel something grab your wrist and pull you back. Kankri is hugging you.

Why is Kankri hugging you? 

You want to push him away, but the warmth of his body is making you feel a lot better. You never realized how cold this place really was until you felt Kankri’s body pressed upon yours for a hug. For some reason, you felt like this was all you needed.

A hug.

You slowly wrap your arms around Kankri and close your eyes, enjoying the warmth that his body is giving off. You feel content with things right now, even though if this is a hug. Maybe…Maybe Kankri isn’t that bad.

You wouldn’t mind hugging him whenever you felt down. In fact, you wouldn’t mind hugging him every day. You feel something press against your head, and you realized that Kankri had just kissed your head. This feels good, and you really appreciate the happiness that he’s giving you. He’s not that bad of a person, quite frankly, he’s the complete opposite.


End file.
